


Survivor

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [72]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Survivor

As Napoleon helped his partner to the car, after being released from medical, he commented that the Russian had survived once again. Unbidden, Illya’s mind flew back twenty-five years, to a day which was etched into his soul.

Hidden in a tree with his friend Kolya, he’d witnessed the brutal murder of his family, and other villagers. In utter shock, Kolya had asked what they should do. Despite his own feelings of fear and despair, Illya had responded with a single word, which belied his tender age. 

Survive.

“Of course I did,” Illya replied to Napoleon’s comment. “I always do.”


End file.
